Inseperable
by InvestInLove
Summary: Follow up for Almost Lover. Deals with Valentines Day. EO. Oneshot.


**Inseparable**

**ATTENTION: This is sort of a continuation of Almost Lover. So read that first, or some parts won't make sense. I was going to make a sad Valentines Day story but I just can't…I'm not in the mood for one. Since you're all so anxious to know, my Valentines Day was wonderful, thanks to my friend Randell…He's amazing :).**

Elliot sighed, looking at the still empty desk in front of him. He had refused to get a new partner and threatened to quit if it ever happened. Since Lake had started, they had a little extra help, and deep down inside the captain thought Olivia would come back, but he would never admit it.

The relationship with Anna had ended two weeks after their engagement. Since Olivia was gone, he had become depressed and couldn't be with anyone knowing it was his fault she was gone.

He tried to get more involved in cases, and basically anything else. When there wasn't a case going on, he had to fight to keep himself busy. He would do anything to not think of Olivia, and so most of the time he just made himself numb.

He started drinking a lot more than he had previously when he was at home, and most nights he fell asleep from drinking so much. He tried to avoid any kind of free time at all costs.

The other detectives had stops talking to him on subjects other than the cases, because they had learned by that point that personal conversations usually lead to Elliot storming out and drinking more than usual.

Elliot had a hard time distracting himself that day, mostly because it was Valentines Day and exactly 5 months from the day Olivia left. He didn't think anything could have been worse than Christmas, but that day was. Only Olivia could ever make him feel that way. Not Kathy, not Anna, not Danny. No one. Because the truth was, Olivia was the only one he really loved.

* * *

-Olivia's Apartment-

For the past 5 months, Olivia had still been living in New York. She had moved to a different apartment, but she just didn't have the strength to completely leave.

She had saved up money over her years of being a detective from her lack of personal life, so the past 5 months that's what she had been living off of, although she knew soon enough she was going to have to start working again.

The first 3 months she mostly moped around her apartment, feeling sorry for herself and not even realizing how much time was passing. Day, night, it was all the same. Without Elliot her life was pointless.

She had become slightly addicted to Lifetime movies, which she had previously only watched occasionally when she ever had free time.

The main reason she even like them was because they distracted her from her own life and into someone else's, and she had also began writing a lot.

Poems, stories, songs, anything that came to her mind. All of them had been about Elliot at first, but after a while she had started writing about other things, such as her childhood, finding her brother, and all the previous short relationships she had been in.

Normally she burned most of the things she wrote in the end, but once again, it was something that got her lost in her own world and helped her develop some emotions and feelings she never realized she'd had.

Eventually though, she missed being outside, talking to people, doing regular things. So one day in January, she got more dressed than she had in months and went out to a bar one night. She walked in, and to her surprise, she saw Elliot sitting at the counter, alone.

She stood motionless in the doorway for all of about 5 seconds before turning away and running down the street as fast as she could go. She had never tried going to a bar again in fear that Elliot would be there, so she had stuck to restaurants she'd never tried and she even started jogging in the park again, something she hadn't done in years.

But now it was Valentines Day and she had been moping around the house, dreading that day, for the past week.

She didn't dare turn the TV on because she knew there would be some sappy romance movie on and that was the last thing she wanted to see.

It was around 2:00 when she had been thinking back to night she'd seen Elliot at the bar that the fact finally clicked in her head: He'd been alone. Which probably meant that there was no Anna in his life anymore, because she remembered seeing his face filled with pain, but she hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

She found the strength to get ready and leave her apartment, determined to talk to Elliot. Whether she would make it that far without getting nervous and changing her mind, she didn't know, but it didn't really seem to matter. If she wanted a change, she had to make it.

* * *

-Back At The Precint-

It was 2:30 and Elliot was still sitting at his desk, staring into space. He smelled food coming from another room somewhere near by, and it wasn't until then that he realized how hungry he was, so without a word he left and went to the restaurant that was just around the corner, hoping not to see any "happy" couples there.

Maybe though, if he had stayed just 10 more minutes, he would have seen Olivia walk nervously into the precint….

-30 Minutes Later-

Elliot walked back into the precint, stomach full but heart still empty. His eyes fell on a card sitting in the middle of his desk.

It was in a plain white envelope with only his name written on it in the familiar neat handwriting he hadn't seen in a while. "No…" He muttered under his breath, thinking it was a joke.

He opened the card slightly nervous, and was shocked to see a cheesy, but not too cheesy Valentines Day card on it.

It was pretty simple. A white card with a red heart in the center of it, and "I miss you" written across the top.

Inside was one sentence, not even a sentence, really, that changed everything. "Turn around," it said.

He turned around nervously, thinking there were hidden cameras and the whole squad was going to jump out and scream, "surprise!", but no.

There was Olivia walking toward him, a slight smile on her face. "Happy Valentines Day, El."

* * *

**Ehh, not my best, not my worst. But forget all about the part at the end of Almost Lover where it said "and they never heard from her again," or whatever that line was. I had to write something for Valentines Day, just because…well…I don't really know. R & r, please :).**


End file.
